Bad Date
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: A one shot that takes place after my story Redemption. When Knock Out's human charge Shayna goes on a date that turns dangerous will she get out alive?


Bad Date.

**This one-shot takes place after my story Redemption so you might want to read that one first. Now on with the story.**

It had been just a normal day at base. DeAnn and Shayna had both been hanging out with their Guardians.

When the team had received intel that MECH had returned. Because Agent Fowler had gotten reports that some of their vehicles had been seen in various locations.

"But I thought Silas was dead?" Asked Starscream. "And didn't he kill the rest of MECH?"

"Apparently they had other members who have now rebooted the organization." Agent Fowler explained.

"So we need everyone to be careful." He added. "They might go after any one of the bots or any humans they think are close to them."

Then everyone agreed to be careful and not let their guard down.

* * *

Later the bots went on a mission to try to locate where MECH's new base was so they could stop them.

Hopefully before they caused any problems for them.

The only bots who remained at base were Ratchet and Knock Out because as the team's medics they thought it would be a good Idea to stay behind in case any one got hurt and needed medical attention.

And Starscream also stayed because he had accidentally hurt himself when he crashed in his jet mode it wasn't serious but he would have to rest until he healed. And DeAnn was going to stay and keep him company.

She had explained that it looked like he had been trying to show off for Slipstream and he forgot to pay attention to what he was doing. Because he had actually transformed and winked at her right before he crashed.

And upon hearing the reason for the seeker's accident both Knock Out and Ratchet had to laugh.

Then Shayna left because she had a date with a guy she'd meet a few times at a library she liked to go too. His name was Cane and he had asked her out the day before.

And she had said yes. She wasn't interested in romance and this was going to be more like two people just hanging out. He had dirty blonde hair and an athletic build. And seemed like a nice enough guy.

Shayna said goodbye to her guardian knowing Knock Out was currently needed at base. And the Austin Martin told her to have fun. Before she left to meet Cane at a restaurant.

* * *

Shayna got to the restaurant without incident and Cane greeted her and even pulled out her chair for her.

And the two talked as they ate Pizza.

Cane told Shayna about how his Dad had been in the army and would sometimes show him the tanks and figher jets when he was a kid and the jets were his favorite because he'd thought it would be cool to fly one.

Shayna didn't say anything because he didn't know about the bots but thought how excited he'd be if he met Starscream who could transform into a fighter jet.

After they finished their dinner they went and saw a movie.

Then Cane asked her to come to his place. Where they could talk some more. And upon arriving they had been chatting and have a good time.

* * *

Then Shayna had to use the bathroom and he told her where it was down the hall. Unfortunately she forgot to take her phone with her.

And Cane bumped it when he set down on the couch and hit a few buttons by mistake and opened up her photos displaying one of her and DeAnn standing with Knock Out and Starscream with Pixel between them.

A look of surprise crossed Cane's face followed by a smile. He turned off the screen of Shayna's phone and put it back where it had been before he'd bumped it.

Then Shayna got back and they talked some more.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Cane told Shayna.

"I'm not thirsty." Shayna said as she politely declined.

"Ok well I'm gonna have a soda." Cane told her as he went back to the kitchen but then went to the hallway when Shayna wasn't looking and got something off a shelf.

* * *

Meanwhile Shayna was setting in Cane's living room waiting for him to get back. When a picture on the wall caught her eye. It was of Cane standing with a guy who she assumed was his Dad.

Then she spotted a medal hanging below it and read the inscription. Carnal Leland Bishop. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the name of the man who the bots and Agents Fowler had told her about being the Leader of MECH.

Silas the one who had dissected Knock Out's best friend Breakdown. And had caused so much trouble for the bots. She couldn't believe she had just gone out with his son.

Shayna was so busy trying to process what she had just found out. That she didn't hear Cane come back.

And before she could react he grabbed her from behind and firmly pressed a sickly sweet smelling cloth over her nose and mouth with one hand while he kept his other arm wrapped tightly around her wast to pervert her from running.

Shayna struggled with him for several minutes as she continued to kick and let out muffled screams while trying to get his hand that was holding the rag off her face.

But he had to strong a grip on her and she could feel herself starting to pass out and she let out one last muffled scream before her eyes roll to the back of her head before closing as her body went limp.

Then after seeing that she was out Cane carried her to the basement where he laid her on the floor. Then got some zip ties that he used to fasten her wrists behind her back. Then he used a cord to tie her legs together. Then tossed a blanket over her and went back up stairs locking the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later Shayna woke up with a headache. And realized her arms and legs were bond then she remember what had just happened and started thrashing around trying to get free.

"Help!" She screamed."Someone please help me!" Shayna continued to cry for help hoping someone would come to her aid.

"It's pointless you can scream all you want no one can here you done here." Cane said coldly as he came down the stairs and walked over to her bending down to her level. Then took the blanket off from over her.

"Glad to see your awake I was starting to think I'd given you to much chloroform." He added as she glared at him.

"Let me go you have no right to keep me here!" She hissed now more angry then afraid.

"I might consider it if you tell me everything you know about them." He told her as he showed her the picture he found on her phone. "Starting with the location of their base."

"So you can capture them and try to take them apart like your Dad did?" She yelled. "Never!"

"I'm going to finish what my Dad started as the new Leader of MECH I'm going to get revenge for what they did to my Dad." He told her pulling he up off the floor.

"Your insane." She shot back at him. "And I'm not telling you anything their my friends and I won't let you hurt them."

Then he slapped her and tossed her back to the floor. And continued to hit and kick her. Trying to beat the information out of her.

"Tell me where their base is!" He bellowed as he held her up by the hair.

"I already said I'm not telling you and I meant every word of it." She moaned.

Then she watch him get something off a table. Her pulse quickened as she saw him fill a syringe then approach her with it.

She tried her best to crawl away but couldn't get very far with her arms and legs tied.

Shayna somehow managed to scoot herself towards the stairs but he grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her back to the middle of the room as she wiggled around knowing he was planning to drug her and trying to fight him off but ultimately failing.

"No!" She pleaded. "Don't touch me with that!"

"Don't worry just a little something to relax you so you might open up a bit." Cane said darkly as he started preparing the injection.

"No someone help!" She screamed. "No!"

"Don't worry this'll make you feel real good." He hissed in her ear as he injected her in the neak. Then mockingly kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

A while later Shayna was laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She felt dazed and weak and it was hard to focus.

Cane had given her two more doses one in each arm because she still hadn't told him anything. And he was getting inpatient.

Shayna laid there fighting to keep her eyes open she felt tired and out of it. And could hear Cane talking to her but it sounded so slurred and far away she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Everything seemed blurred and fuzzy and kept fading in and out. Shayna felt tired but restless and more emotional then normal.

Cane asked her about the base location again. But all she could do was mumble something that didn't make any since.

Cane angrily tossed her to the floor again he was getting tired of this. He grabbed another syringe and got another shot ready.

As he filled the needle getting ready to give her another dose he looked down at the girl who was laying on the floor. Her breathing was raspy and coming out in quick gasps, her eyes were dazed, their lids were half shut and she was white as a sheet and her body was limp.

"You better tell me what I want to know Shayna." Cane said to her putting his hand on her forehead. "I don't know how much more truth serum you can take."

Then he gave her another shot this time in the belly. No sooner then he pulled the needle out her body started shaking and trimbuling.

"Looks like I'm not getting anything out of you." Cane told her knowing he'd given her too much and if she didn't get medical attention she was going to die.

He didn't plan on getting her any and grabbed the blanket planning to smother her with it.

He was just about to wrap it over her face when he heard something that sounded like drilling followed by several loud bangs. And it sounded like the whole house was being rip apart.

Cane grabbed Shayna and started dragging her up the stairs planning to finish her somewhere else.

He got up the stairs with her and was getting ready to take her to the car. The banging continued and he heard an angry voice say. "I'll find you if I have to break this whole house apart."

Then Cane open the door to find two red optics look down at him. The optics belonged to Knock Out and he looked mad.

Actually to say the cherry colored mech looked mad would be an understatement the anger in the Austin Martin's faceplates would give both Starscream and Megatron a run for their money.

If looks could kill Cane would have already been dead and buried.

Knock Out's gaze wondered next to him where Shayna was laying still trimbuling and shaking from the overdose she'd been given.

"What have you done to her?!" Knock Out hissed as he ran a diagnostic scan on her and his optics widened then he commed Ratchet and told him what was going on.

"What did you give Shayna?!" He yelled at Cane in a frightening tone.

"Your friend has a strong will." Cane answered. "I gave her a mixture of morphine and sodium pentothal and she didn't tell me anything."

"You monster do you know what that could do to her?" Knock Out growled.

"She should have told me and she might have saved herself." Cane said mockingly. "Now she probably won't make it."

"No!" Knock Out screamed activating his saw. "I'll make you pay for what you did to her!"

Just then the ground bridge opened and Starscream and Ratchet both came out along with June who they brought to help Shayna.

"Knock Out what are you doing?" Asked Ratchet.

"He hurt Shayna!" Knock Out yelled as coolant tears of rage flowed from his optics. "I'm returning the favor."

"No Knock Out don't let your anger make you do something you'll regret." Starscream told him.

"Oh what if it had been DeAnn he did this too?" Knock Out cried. "Go ahead and tell me you wouldn't crush him into dust!"

"I would want to but I wouldn't because that's not what she'd want." Starscream explained. "And it's not what Shayna would want."

"Let's take him to justice instead." Starscream added. He and Ratchet both watched Knock Out who had had his saw raised the whole time they'd been talking he had been about to drive it down on Cane.

But Knock Out brought has saw down just about three inches from where Cane was standing and cause him to faint thinking he'd had it. Then Knock Out change his saw back into his servo. While June took care of Shayna.

They called Agent Fowler to take Cane into custody.

"Thanks Starscream you stopped me from doing something I would have regretted." Knock Out told the seeker.

"I know you'd do the same for me." Starscream replied as they went through the ground bridge and back to base.I

* * *

After arriving Starscream and Ratchet both stayed with Knock Out in the waiting room at the bases infirmary. And DeAnn and Pixel joined them.

A few minutes later June came out and said Shayna was going to be fine and was sleeping and would probably have to stay in bed for the next few days. But would make a full recovery.

And everyone was relieved. Then the rest of the team got back and explained that MECH had escaped but were glad to learn that at least Knock Out, Starscream and Ratchet had captured their Leader. Now they could question him and try to learn more about their plans.

* * *

Later when Shayna woke up they all went and visited her glad she was ok.

"I'm never going on a date again." She groaned. "And if I ever change my mind Knock Out I want you to promise you will lock me in your alt mode."

"Ok I promise." He said fighting back a chuckle. "You really scared me."

"Thanks for saving me." She told him.

"I'm your guardian it's my job." He teased. And she laughed. "And even if I wasn't I'd still protect you."

"Thank you." She told him. "I can't believe I went out with Silas's son I'm gonna need so much therapy now."

"You poor thing." Knock Out told her.

Then everyone left so Shayna could rest except for Knock Out who didn't want to let her out of his sight having been worried about her.

* * *

A few days later Shayna was back to being herself again. But she made a point of programming a password on her phone so no one else would stumble onto her pictures again.

And still made up her mind not to go on anymore dates or at least not without having everyone at base run a background check.

She and Knock Out were currently outside watching the sunset.

"So how did you know I was in danger and how to find me?" Shayna asked Knock Out.

"I just got a feeling it was almost like I felt what was happening to you and even knew what cordnets to take." Knock Out explained. "Like I could hear you calling for help."

"I asked Optimus about it and he told me that it's rare but sometimes when a cybertronian froms a close bond with a human they can develop a telepathic link with each other not unlike a spark bond or a seeker trine bond." He continued. "It's called an empathy bond."

"Wow that's cool." She said to him.

"I was so worried you went gonna make it and so mad at Cane for doing that to you I almost did something stupid." Knock Out told her. "I almost crossed a line and acted like a Decepticon again."

"It's ok we all get mad and lose it sometimes and you had ever reason to be angry but you didn't kill him and that took strength." Shayna told her guardian. "I'm proud of you."

Then they smiled at each other and watched the rest of the sunset.

**The End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I'm also gonna be putting up a sequel I wrote to Redemption that takes place after this story. So you can keep an eye out for that it's called Transformers Knock Out. And I'll be posting it after I post another story called Enemy Among Us. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
